


Gratsu Love Fest 2015

by sciencefictioness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gratsu Love Fest 2015, M/M, Possessive Natsu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots/drabbles written for Gratsu Love Fest 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoarded

**Author's Note:**

> This first piece is a continuation of the phone sex story Distance and Desperation, written for Gratsu week earlier this year. So if you haven't read that one, or if it's been awhile, you should check it out.

Natsu entered the guild hall, hair still wet from the shower he'd taken at his house before heading into town. It was strange coming back from a mission more energized than when he left, but he'd eaten so much fire over the last few days he was practically vibrating with power. Training firefighters was definitely good work for him, so easy it almost felt wrong to take the money for it, but they had insisted on paying the Dragonslayer. So he spewed flames, swallowing them up before they spread out of control, showing the trainees different types of fire. Natsu knew that Gray and his team had already returned to Fairy Tail, and he was eager to see him, but he wanted to get clean first. He had made promises, and once he laid eyes on his ice mage, there would be no stopping him. Gray was _his,_ to touch, to take. To hoard, and the dark haired wizard would not be seeing the light of day for quite some time once Natsu got his hands on him.

Gray was sitting at the bar talking to Mira, dressed only in some black pants tucked into his boots with no shirt to be seen. If he didn't look so fucking good without clothes on Natsu would probably be irritated that he stripped all the time. But looking at that muscled back, shoulders flexing as he took a drink.... The Dragonslayer couldn't fault him for it. Besides, everyone knew who Gray belonged to now, and there was no one in Fiore who would dream of coming between them.

Not with a dragon there, eyes blazing with greed, ready to rain fire down on anyone who dared to covet what was his.

Natsu was smiling when he approached, and he did not say hello, or call attention to himself. Just snatched Gray up and threw him over his shoulder, smirking wider as the ice mage flailed.

"Hey what the fu- Natsu! Put me down!" Gray twisted around struggling to get free, to no avail. Natsu smacked his ass hard as he moved towards the door.

"Calm down. I told you this would happen, didn't I? Now we're going to your house, because I have work to do." He caught a vicious elbow to his spine, but after that Gray went still, hiding his face in Natsu's back as he carried him through the streets of Magnolia. The ice mage's house was not far from the guild, and once they were inside Natsu wasted no time getting Gray into his bedroom. He threw the ice mage down on the bed, jerking his boots off before stripping him of his pants and boxers. Once he was naked Natsu noticed his cheeks flushing, and it was a beautiful sight. Gray tried to play off his nervousness, sitting up and shooting Natsu a glare.

"Well, hello to you too." He tried to feign irritation, but the Dragonslayer could smell his arousal, could see how hard he was, the crown of his cock shining with seed. Natsu ran a thumb over his lips, narrowing his eyes at the ice mage.

"Shhhhh. We can talk later. For now...." The fire mage buried his hand in those black locks and tugged Gray to the floor, forcing him to his knees. Natsu reached into his clothes, pulling out his own aching shaft and shoving it into the ice mage's face. "That pretty fucking mouth has better things to do. Suck it, Gray."

Gray didn't try to hide his eagerness anymore. Just let out a harsh breath, shuddering as he swallowed Natsu's length down to the hilt. There was a time for gentleness, and teasing, but now was not it, and the Dragonslayer's lover well knew it. Those hot fingers sank deeper into Gray's hair, pulling on the silky strands as he began to fuck the ice mage's mouth. He could feel his cock sliding down into the tight heat of Gray's throat, moisture leaking out of the ice mage's lips to drip down Natsu's sack. It was fucking heavenly, that tongue working him expertly, Gray's little whimpering noises vibrating around his shaft. They had been separated for a week now, and the Dragonslayer was not going to last long. He could see the ice mage's hand working himself where he knelt on the ground, and used one of his feet to knock his arm away.

"No touching yourself. That's my job. But _fuck_ Gray..." Natsu drove a particularly vicious thrust into his mouth, fingers going brutal in Gray's hair. "So good. Were you starving for my cock, you little slut?" The ice mage nodded fiercely, Natsu's length bobbing up and down as he did so. He made a noise of affirmation, _mmmm hmmmm,_ and the Dragonslayer felt it run through him. "I know you were." Natsu ran his knuckles up and down Gray's cheek affectionately. "Okay, love. I'm gonna come. You remember what you promised me? Don't spill a drop, all right?" There was that sound again, _mmmm hmmmm,_ ending on a high keening noise that Natsu could listen to for days and days. Except right now his climax was crawling up his spine, shooting up his shaft. Making his eyes roll back into his head, and he buried himself deep in Gray's mouth as it overtook him. "Oh, _shiiit..._ Ngggh...." 

Natsu erupted between those familiar lips, felt Gray's tongue laving as he swallowed down everything the fire mage had to give. When he finally began to go soft he pulled out, a wet pop sounding out. Natsu looked down at Gray and he couldn't help but smile. Those blue eyes were full of tears from choking his length down so far, face flushed, mouth dripping with saliva. Not a single drop of seed, though, and he wiped the moisture from the ice mage's chin as he ruffled his hand through those dark locks.

"Such a good little cocksucker. Up on the bed, hands and knees. Stick that ass in the air for me. It's my turn to eat."

Gray whined at the praise as he scrambled into the bed, lifting his hips as high as he could, exposed to Natsu's gaze. The Dragonslayer crept onto the mattress behind him, running his hands possessively up Gray's pale thighs, groping at his ass with rough fingers. He circled a thumb around the ice mage's puckered hole, chuckling darkly as Gray shoved into the touch with a moan.

"This is supposed to be a punishment for being such a tease, but I think you like it. Do you like it, Gray?" The ice mage nodded, fast and desperate. Should have known better. Natsu smacked his ass hard, delighting in the surprised noise he made. "Answer me. Do you like it?" Gray whined before answering, ass shooting impossibly higher into the air.

"Yes. Yes I fucking like it. _Please,_ Natsu. Keep going." Natsu ran his face back and forth over Gray's cheeks, biting down on one side with sharp teeth and eliciting a beautiful yelp. "Aaaahhh!"

"Okay. Only because I'm so fucking hungry for you."

Natsu shoved his mouth against Gray's entrance, licking slow circles around it. Greedy but patient, getting it wet as his tongue slid back and forth. He laved at Gray like a cat for long moments, massaging the globes of his ass all the while, watching with approving eyes as the ice mage fisted his hands in the sheets. Listened with keen ears to those panting breaths, laced with a hint of a whine. Breathed in Gray's scent, full of arousal and submission, begging Natsu without words to just _take him._

"C'moooon, Natsu! Fuck!"

The Dragonslayer delved his tongue inside that tight ring of flesh, causing Gray to arch up into him with a groan. He swirled within, forcing it as deep as he could, the ice mage's thighs trembling as he rutted back into Natsu's mouth. All week long, the fire mage had been waiting for this. Gray's touch, and Gray's voice, and Gray's taste. Skin pale and smooth except for the scars Natsu knew so well. Could find in the dark without trying, hands drawn precisely to those places. Gray did not really like his scars, but the Dragonslayer did. They were proof of just how strong the ice mage was, how resilient. That he could fall down and rise back up, again and again.

Gray would face death with a smile to save his friends, but Natsu would not let him, and he damn well knew that as well.

So when that dark voice sounded out, the salty scent of Gray's desperate, unshed tears filtering into Natsu's nose, he could not refuse.

"Please, Natsu. Haaaah.... I need you, something, anything. _Now._ "

The Dragonslayer pulled his mouth away, easing two fingers inside of Gray in its place, smiling as he impaled himself deeper on them. Normally, Natsu would tease Gray more. Torment him until he was a wretched mess, breathless and pleading and so beautifully desperate that it made the fire mage's chest ache. But fuck, he'd _missed_ this, missed _him,_ so much that Natsu could not handle it. Could not wait, not matter how much he loved watching Gray turn into nothing but want. The fire mage was already hard again, cock throbbing at the sound of his mate asking for what only he could give. Natsu worked him open quickly, and when three of his fingers were sliding smoothing in and out, no resistance left clinging to him, he pulled them out. Heard Gray mewl at the loss, and flipped him over on his back, thrusting into him with a growl.

The Dragonslayer took his mouth viciously, teeth nipping at those perfect lips, rough and possessive. He would have spent more time buried in Gray's kiss, but then he realized the pale skin of his throat was bare. After a week away there were none of Natsu's bites there, no bruises. Nothing to proclaim him taken. Only Natsu's to touch, to hold, to claim, and his teeth sank into the unblemished flesh, sucking it into his mouth. Growling again, louder this time as he drove violently into his mate. The bed shook underneath his assault, the fire mage's arms looped under Gray's knees to shove them up into his shoulders. He pulled up beautiful purple marks on the ice mage's throat, his shoulders, his chest. Listening to Gray keen, and there was nothing better in the world than this.

His mate underneath him, writhing and gasping his name, Gray's tight heat sucking him in. The ice mage was coming, but Natsu did not slow, did not stop. Just fisted his cock to stroke him through it and kept on slamming into him, heedless of Gray's shudders, overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

Because Natsu was just getting started, and it would be hours before he let Gray out of this bed.

Even then it would be in his arms, because Natsu kept his promises.

Gray wouldn't be walking anywhere for quite some time.


	2. Instinctively Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Omake of Frost Burned, set in my Dragonslayers universe. I think Rogue and Gray would be best fucking friends, especially if they were mated to Natsu and Sting and had to deal with their stupidity on a regular basis. Prompt: Instinct

"I still think you should've let me hit him again. You should've hit Sting, too. They fuckin' deserve it. Stupid Dragonslayers. Ah, no offense." Rogue snorted from where he lay sprawled out on Gray's couch, the ice mage leaning against it, cross legged in the floor.

"Gray, you do realize you're a Dragonslayer now, right?" Gray waved his hands dismissively as he finished his beer. He'd lost count of how many that made, but it was enough to have him weaving whenever he tried to walk. Enough to make him loud and even angrier at Natsu than he was to begin with. Gray and the fire mage had gone on a joint mission with the twin dragons, but at the first sign of danger Sting and Natsu were throwing themselves in front of their dark haired mates. Trying to protect them when they were perfectly capable of protecting themselves, and not understanding why it bothered the pair. _'It's instinct, we have to protect you!'_ Gray and Rogue had instincts, too, and being shielded from harm went against them in every way. Made them feel weak, when they were stronger than almost anyone. After a few heated words and, on the ice mage's part at least, a couple of well placed punches, Gray and Rogue ended up at the ice mage's house. Drunk and ranting as they stumbled around.

"I'm like a.... converted Dragonslayer. It doesn't count, you fuckers are stubborn." The shadow mage squinted one eye, screwing his face up in contemplation.

"Naaah, you go into Dragon Force. It counts." 

"Does NOT!" Gray threw a chunk of ice at Rogue who blocked it with shadow magic instinctively, causing it to careen to the side and crash through the window. The shadow mage looked at the broken glass wide eyed, covering his mouth as he turned back to Gray. "Oooooooh, shit, I'm sorry." Gray just shrugged, throwing up a pane of ice over the hole.

"Fuck it."

They'd tried to make some snacks only to catch the kitchen on fire, Gray swallowing down the flames before his curtains were completely engulfed. Ordered a pizza instead, and when the delivery guy arrived Rogue answered the door cloaked in shadows, giggling as the guy stared into what looked like total darkness. He dissipated his shadows all at once, making the driver scream and fling the pizza box at Rogue before fleeing back to his vehicle. The ice mage ran after him, shouting for him to wait as he threw loose jewels at his car.

Now they were both well and truly intoxicated, bitching about their mates like fucking housewives. They should be embarrassed, probably, but they past the point of caring.

"Natsu snores like a god damned train. I iced his mouth shut once, it was so loud." Rogue laughed hard, spewing beer from his mouth and sitting up on the couch.

"You could've suffocated him!" Gray just shrugged.

"He's alive, isn't he? The bastard." The shadow mage pursed his lips, looking up and to the side before grinning.

"Sting sucks his thumb in his sleep sometimes." The ice mage's eyes went wide, and he giggled, high pitched and loud.

"No he doesn't." Rogue nodded fiercely.

"Yes. Shit, don't tell him I said that." Then he bit his lips, smirking wider. "Actually, do tell him. Maybe Master will punish me." Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"God, I don't want to hear about that shit again, all right?" Rogue threw a pillow at his face, leaning forward. Hair falling out his ponytail to cover his eyes.

"LIAR!" They both dissolved into fits of laughter so loud that they barely heard the knock at the door, both of them going silent and scenting the air. Natsu and Sting were there, and the fire mage knew he fucked up, because he was knocking at his own house. Gray shouted loudly, standing up as he did so.

"GO AWAY! Loud ass flame-brain!" Rogue chuckled before speaking up.

"Fuck off, thumbsucker!" The pair heard Sting mouth out a muffled _'Hey!'_ and lost their shit again, laughing so hard they went to their knees. Then the door opened, revealing Natsu and Sting standing there looking bashful, the Sabertooth guild master scowling a bit.

"Look, we're _sorry,_ okay? I swear next time we go on a mission I will let you get your ass kicked equally. Please." The fire mage looked desperate, and something was aching inside of Gray. He rolled his eyes in frustration, throwing his hands in the air.

"Whatever! Fine. I don't care. Get beaten up for no reason when I could help you, it doesn't matter." Then Rogue stood up, stumbling over to Sting and leaping at him, legs going around his waist.

"Take me home, Master! It's punishment time!" Natsu's face screwed up, and he titled his head in that canine way of his.

"What the fuck, are we Virgo now? Shit, you guys are trashed." Sting was struggling to get the shadow mage arranged in his arms, limbs flailing awkwardly, until finally Rogue settled against him. Buried his face in Sting's throat with a sigh, eyes closing. The white dragon just sighed, nuzzling at Rogue's hair affectionately.

"I think I need to take this drunk fucker home. I'll see you guys later." Gray had moved next to Natsu to see them off, when suddenly the shadow mage shouted out.

"Wait, wait! Gray, come here." Gray's brows furrowed, and when he got close enough to his friend the shadow mage snatched his arm and pulled him close. Then Rogue brought their lips together in a loud, smacking kiss. When Gray shoved him backwards, scowling, Rogue fucking _winked_ at him. "Have a nice time, Gray." 

Sting was out the door then, hissing something unintelligible at his mate as Natsu's eyes lit up with fire. _Have a nice time?_ What the fuck did that mean? Why would Rogue fucking _kiss_ him? Then he saw the predatory look crossing Natsu's face, and when the fire mage snatched him up and threw him on the couch everything became painfully clear.

Gray could hear Rogue moaning outside for awhile, the sounds mingling with his own as Natsu took him with astonishing violence. The ice mage wanted to tell Natsu he forgave him, but was incapable of saying anything but _yes, please, please, more...._

They found Sting and Rogue sleeping in the back yard the next morning, naked and covered up in the shadow mage's cloak, lying under some bushes. The dark haired wizard's throat was covered in as many bite marks as Gray's own, and he couldn't help but think, _we should hand out more often._


	3. Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of 'Need and Nekos', the first part of which I wrote for Gratsu Week earlier this year. If you haven't read it, or it's been awhile, you should go check it out. This chapter will not make any sense if you have not read the first part.

Gray smiled up at him, twisting around in the sheets in an astonishingly feline manner, and when a literal meowing noise slid from his lips Natsu found himself getting hard in spite of the shock he was feeling. That scent from the previous night was still in the air, and even if it wasn't as strong, Natsu could somehow feel it in his nose. He'd always had a keen sense of smell, but now it seemed even sharper, at least where Gray was concerned. The Dragonslayer could almost taste the ice mage in his mouth, the cool pine smell overwhelming. Natsu furrowed his brows, and felt the ears on his head twitch as he did so. Did he still have his own, human ears? The fire mage pawed at the side of his head to discover that yes, in fact, they were there too. Gray was nuzzling into Natsu's pillows, rubbing his face across them, and it took a few moments for the fire mage to realize what he was doing.

Gray was marking them with his scent. Claiming Natsu's bed as his own, and that sweet smell from the previous night assaulted him with renewed strength. Clear fluid dripping down between Gray's thighs, slick and wet and shining in the morning light, proclaiming him ready for the fire mage. Eager, and willing, and desperate to be mated. Even now the ice mage was hardening under Natsu's stare, and he took the Dragonslayer's hand and brought it to his mouth, laving at the palm. Gray ran his tongue between Natsu's fingers, whimpering, that fluffy black tail uncoiling from the fire mage's own and curling around his back. Black ears standing at full attention, and suddenly Natsu did not care that his whole life had changed overnight. Maybe he had car ears, a long pink tail, slitted green eyes.

But he also had Gray now, and that made everything else completely irrelevant. As the ice mage sucked on his fingers, biting down on them gently, looking up at Natsu with those beautiful feline eyes.... He would be anything he had to if it meant this perfect creature belonged to him. Gray wrapped his legs around Natsu's waist, purring as he rutted against him, his crown leaking and flushed with arousal. His voice was dark and low, and no matter what it asked of him, Natsu would obey.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Come make me feel better, my heat isn't over yet." Natsu pressed him down into the sheets, running one hand back and forth over Gray's wet entrance, delighting in the heady scent that stirred around them. He brought their mouths together, nipping at the ice mage's lips, tongues writhing against each other for long moments. With his free hand he reached up to stroke those soft, dark ears, loving the way they relaxed under his touch. When he finally pulled back his mate's slitted pupils were blown wide with lust, and he whispered his words against Gray's swollen lips. Full of command, no trace of uncertainty, tail swishing back and forth through the air behind him.

"Get on your hands and knees, little kitten." The Dragonslayer shoved two of his fingers inside of Gray, only to pull them right back out as he started to keen. "Let me see that pretty tail of yours." The ice mage panted before scrambling to comply, shoving his ass into the air shamelessly. His tail was hanging down beside one thigh, the tip brushing slowly back and forth over his calves, and Natsu couldn't stop himself from taking it into his fist. It was more pliant than a normal cat's tail would be, and as the Dragonslayer wrapped in around his hand and tugged, Gray let out a debauched moan.

"Nnngh! _Oooh,_ fuuuuuck..." With his free hand, Natsu buried two digits inside of his mate, biting his way slowly up Gray's spine with a sharp, hungry mouth. Spoke against the pale flesh of his back, watching the way Gray was already quivering with need.

"Does that feel good, kitten?" Gray purred in answer, scent riling even more fiercely into Natsu's nose. The fire mage eased a third finger inside him, the tight ring of muscle yielding to him almost immediately. Gray whined, trying to impale himself deeper on Natsu's touch, rubbing his face back and forth across the bed mindlessly. When he pulled lightly on Gray's tail again the ice mage's entrance tightened around his fingers, and he let out a raw gasp of breath. "I think my kitten likes it. Tell me, Gray. Tell me all about it." He fucked the ice mage with his fingers agonizingly slowly, listening to those sounds he made with ears that were now painfully sharp. Every whine as he inhaled, every shuddering exhale. Every mewl, every growl. They filled Natsu up until he thought he might burst, and Gray's voice was magnificently broken when he answered.

"F-feels so good, Natsu. Haah.... I- FUCK!" Natsu stole the ice mage's words when he curled his digits inside of Gray, watching as his spine arched, jaw falling open on a soundless moan. The Dragonslayer leaned forward as far as he could, pouring teasing words out against his shoulders.

"What the matter, love?" Natsu bit down into Gray's pale skin, teeth leaving marks that he'd wear for days. Pulled back again, a smile on his face. "Cat got your tongue?" The ice mage was shaking harder now, slick dripping out around Natsu's fingers as they twisted and writhed inside him.

"Mmmmmrrroooow!" _Oh, fuck, fuck...._ Natsu felt his ears jerk on his head at the sound, pink tail arching forward and curling around Gray's wet thigh in ownership. Never in a million fucking years would he have thought the sound of Gray _meowing_ would have him this way, cock throbbing and leaking, ready to burst. He withdrew his fingers from Gray's leaking entrance, kneeing his legs open wider with rough movements as he lined his shaft up with that aching hole. Natsu pressed just his crown inside, rocking backwards as Gray tried to arch into him, keeping the barest inches of himself within. One hand on the ice mage's hip, tail still wrapped around his fist, the other reaching around to palm his quivering shaft, and Natsu's rough voice filled Gray's whole world.

"Purr for me, kitten."

The Dragonslayer buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion, and the sound Gray made was indeed a purr. Throaty, yet whimpering, and when his length twitched in Natsu's hand he began to stroke, working Gray through an orgasm that neither of them expected. The ice mage twisted beneath him, panting out Natsu's name as he shot milky seed onto the sheets. When he finally went soft in the fire mage's hand Natsu released him, planting his messy hand on Gray's hip, both of them held tight in his grasp as he began to move in earnest. Hard, and merciless, unable to stop himself despite how overstimulated his lover was beneath him. Natsu could smell the tears falling down Gray's cheeks, sensation overwhelming him until he could no longer hold them back. That raw desire was lacing the air with want, though, Gray's heat still strong and unabated. He mewled when the fire mage pulled on his tail again, Natsu's own flicking over the inside of Gray's thigh. The ice mage's ears were flat against his head, and when the fire mage saw it he released the long silken tail he held. Flipped his mate over without withdrawing, nuzzling into his dark locks, nosing against those soft ears until they relaxed. Until every part of him relaxed, boneless as he clutched at Natsu's hair, pet his ears. Wrapped his arms around the fire mage, knees loose at his sides. The Dragonslayer kissed his way down to Gray's throat, over his collarbones. Back up to his mouth, and after he kissed them both breathless Natsu spoke in an apologetic whisper.

"Sorry, love. But I can't stop yet." Gray shook his head, licking hot stripes up the side of Natsu's cheek. He shuddered as the ice mage lapped at him, black tail tickling his side. Cheeks flushed, eyes dancing, sweaty and slicking and fucking _beautiful,_ more perfect that Natsu could ever have dreamed.

"S'fine. Keep going. L-Love you, Natsu." Natsu buried his face against Gray's neck, blinking back tears that swelled up in his eyes.

"Love you, too."

When he began moving again it was slow and gentle, but no less intense. Natsu fucked Gray into the mattress with infinite patience, until his cock rose back up between them. Teeth in his skin, fur brushing over flesh. Gray's little mewling sounds, Natsu growling over them. Everything full of warmth and love and so much affection that Natsu was dizzy again. He milked another climax out of his mate before filling Gray up with seed, and was not surprised when the scent of his heat did not fade from the air.

Natsu took Gray all day long, laving at his throat. Burying himself in his mate's entrance again and again, already dripping with his come each time, but Natsu did not care. He did not let the ice mage out of bed, only leaving himself to bring Gray water and food. Natsu forced Gray to take it from his fingers, sharp white teeth closing over chunks of fish and chopped vegetables. Filling his stomach, and the Dragonslayer had never felt more at peace. When the sun began to go down and Gray's heat was finally over he bathed him with careful hands. Licked at his face, and pet those soft dark ears. Changed their sheets and tucked them into bed together, tails twisting against each other. Fitting together as if they'd been there all along.

"Sweet dreams, kitten."

Gray just purred in answer, snuggling deeper into Natsu's arms, and no words he could have said would have felt so right. 

The Dragonslayer listened to his little kitten's soft noises, and they pulled him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, reader-san.


	4. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the toys/play drabble you were looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that with a prompt like 'toys/play' we are expecting kink of some kind.
> 
> Nope. Not here. A continuation of the neko boys. Have fun.

When the pair of cat eared mages woke up the next morning, Gray covered in bite marks and bruises, the sun had long since climbed high in the sky. It was probably almost noon, if Natsu had to guess, and he reached over to the table by the bed to pick up the glass of water he'd left there to offer his mate. The ice mage nuzzled into his chest before sitting up, taking the glass from Natsu and gulping it down. He replaced it on the table only to stare at it for a few moments before nudging it towards the edge inch by inch. It fell into the floor with a clattering noise, thankfully not shattering, and Natsu looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell?" Gray just shrugged, purring as he rubbed his face against Natsu's throat.

"I don't know. I just wanted to knock it down." Natsu furrowed his brows, ears laying down against his head in irritation. The ice mage was still staring at the table, though, and after a minute or two of cuddling he couldn't stand it. Leaned over to paw Natsu's communication lacrima into the floor as well, watching with satisfaction as it hit the hardwood. He purred gleefully, until Natsu pinned his hands beside his head, holding him down against the mattress and hissing in his face. Literally hissing, lips pulled back from his teeth. Hostile and feline. Natsu blinked in surprise at himself before speaking, ears flat against his head, tail twitching in an agitated manner.

"Quit knocking shit in the floor!" Gray hissed back, ears flattening in return, nails digging into the Dragonslayer's knuckles where he had him pinned.

"I can't help it!" Natsu made an irritated sound through his teeth, tisking at the ice mage.

"What do you mean you can't help it? Just don't break my lacrima!" When Gray's face twisted into a pout all of Natsu's anger melted away, and he kissed those puckered lips softly. Grip easing on the ice mage's hands until their fingers interlocked together, ears going loose in his hair. After awhile he pulled back, looking affectionately down at Gray as he rubbed their faces together. "I'm sorry. Break it if you want, I don't care. But...." A mischievous grin crossed his face and he dropped his hands to Gray's sides, digging his finger in viciously as he began to tickle him. "I'll have to punish you!"

Gray began roaring with laughter, clawing desperately at the fire mage's hands to try and get them away. When that failed he rolled away, only to land them both in the floor, their dirty clothes mixed in with Happy's toys beneath the pair. Natsu began moving his fingers even faster, loud euphoric giggle pouring out of his mate like music to his ears. Their tails were rubbing against each other, ears twitching as Gray finally gave up and began fighting back. Went for Natsu's stomach, watching with joy as his face broke into a wide smile, holding back his laughter with everything he was. Finally it broke free, a dam bursting, and they were rolling around in the floor together. Breathless and gasping, only surrendering when neither of them could force any air into their lungs. They lay there tangled up with each other for awhile, breathing heavily, Natsu's eyes absently scanning around him.

When they landed on a ball of bright blue yarn he froze, reaching out to paw at it with one hand. Natsu watched, enraptured, as it bounced across the wood, leaving a long frayed string behind. He pulled at it with his fingers, giddy with unreasonable joy as it unrolled further, unspooling across his room. Suddenly Gray was moving, tugging at the string with greedy hands, trying to snatch it away from Natsu. Then they were rolling again, blue string spread out between them. Tangling up in their fingers, coiling around their wrists. Catching on sharp nails, Gray biting the yarn to hold it between his teeth.

"Mrrrooow!"

Natsu did not even notice the sounds he was making as they fought over a ball of string, both of them hissing like animals. The fur of their tails was puffed up playfully as they knocked over Natsu's clothes basket, his desk chair. Now there were clothes spread out all over the floor, blankets and pillows knocked from the bed. Blue yarn now no longer a ball, just a mass of fabric in their hands, and they were so caught up in what they were doing that they did not hear the knock at the door, or the voices calling out Natsu's name. So when Erza stepped into the doorway to catch sight of them both, naked with ears and tails, fighting viciously over a ball of string, her eyes went wide.

"Natsu? Gray?" They both froze for a moment, taking in the red headed mage with shocked expressions. Then Natsu hissed at her as he pulled a blanket around Gray, a vicious growl pouring out of his throat. Teeth bared aggressively, fire coiling up from his fists.

"Get out!" Erza blinked, taking a step outside and closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on, Natsu?"

With a fistful of yarn and his tail bunched up beneath him, Natsu wished he could answer that.

He really, really did.


	5. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra from Frost Burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt pulling/tugging

Natsu came awake slowly, listening to quiet, wet little sounds. Feeling heat wrap around him, familiar and perfect and delicious. When his hand slid down and brushed up against soft, dark locks he pried his eyes open, burying his fingers in Gray's hair as he smiled wide. The ice mage was mouthing his way up and down Natsu's cock, pink tongue laving over the head. Palming the Dragonslayer's sack harshly, no trace of hesitation.

"Mornin' snowflake." Natsu's voice was rough with sleep, and Gray hummed around his shaft in response as he swallowed it down. "Mmmmm..... Gray...."

It did not matter how many times his lover woke him up this way, Natsu's mind always went back to morning after they first mated. The fire mage had claimed him, and after resting by Igneel's fire and touching himself as he'd never done before, he carried Gray to the river. Rinsed off in its cold waters, dried his new mate off in his flames. Making Gray his not just with teeth and scent and touch, but with his very magic. Swallowing all he was in fire, and when the ice mage smiled at him through the heat of the blaze, Natsu fell in love all over again. He'd carried Gray home down the hills outside of town, holding hands as they walked through the dark streets of Magnolia. The morning was quiet, no hint of the sun on the horizon, and the Dragonslayer had been glad. 

No one deserved to see his mate that way, flushed and sated and euphoric. Complete, and whole, in a way they hadn't known was possible. Then Natsu fed him, and held a glass as he drank. Bathed him, slow and lazy and so fucking gentle, rubbing out the ache that he'd put in those muscles with his brutal attentions. He was a dragon, and dragons were vicious, but Natsu also needed to soothe away that soreness, those bruises. Kissed each dark bite with lips that finally knew what home tasted like. Cool pale skin and blue black hair and _Gray, just Gray, always Gray._

They'd climbed in Gray's bed together, the ice mage caged in his arms, and when sleep took them it was with smiles on their faces. Natsu's entire life had been a struggle, even with the bonds of his guild mates to keep him sane. He'd lost his father, the dragon vanishing when he was still just a child. When he found Fairy Tail, he found a family, but not a home. Not really. 

Instead of feeling a newfound strength when he reached adulthood there had been the fresh horror of his impotence, further isolating him from the mages who already saw him as a loose canon. Natsu Dragneel, destructive and violent, unable to control himself. After Tartaros, when he well and truly lost Igneel for the last time, everything began to spiral down on him. The guild knew he was upset at saying goodbye to Igneel, but they did not see how totally wrecked he was inside. So he tore down buildings on missions, set forests ablaze, and most of his friends just rolled their eyes. Did not understand how desperately he wanted to point that devastation inwards. Tear himself apart, because Natsu was fucking _broken._ In that bed with Gray, his scent on the ice mage's skin, his kisses etched into that perfect throat....

Natsu knew peace for the first time. A gift Gray gave to him unaware, and not a day went by that he did not thank him for it. Silently, but with every kiss and every touch, each time their fingers twined together, each time Gray laid his head in Natsu's lap and closed his eyes.... The Dragonslayer felt grateful, down into his very bones. Inside of his chest and in his mouth and behind his eyes, so full of love for his mate that he thought he might explode.

The next day Natsu woke to that perfect mouth working him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he was struck again with the knowledge that Gray was all his. No one else had ever touched him, kissed him, tasted him. Those lips, those hands, that cock. The heat of him, wrapped tight around Natsu's length. Only for the Dragonslayer, and he had not lasted long before erupting into Gray's mouth. He'd milked him dry first, though, unable to resist touching him.

Now, Natsu was much more patient. He reveled in the slick feel of Gray's tongue. Sliding wet and messy over his arousal, and those cheeks were still flushed, but not with embarrassment. Not anymore. Now they were bright with lust, and his eyes did not dance away from the Dragonslayer's but bored into them. Gray held his gaze as he took Natsu down into his throat, nuzzling into the coarse pink hair at the root of the fire mage's shaft with a groan. 

The Dragonslayer fisted those silky black strands, tugging on them as he urged Gray faster. He obliged with a smirk, and Natsu let out a breathy whine. Higher pitched than was probably considered masculine, but he was long past caring. He rutted up between the ice mage's lips, careful not to gag him, but unable to resist. Pulled harder on that pretty fucking hair, softer than it had any right to be, and Natsu wanted to breathe it in, rub his face against it. And he would, soon.

Sooner than he would like, because heat was already pooling in his gut, creeping up his shaft. Natsu didn't try to fight it, just caved into the sensation. Let it roll over him like the tide, making his vision blur, his teeth clench. He called out Gray's name through a tight jaw, and that was all the warning the ice mage got.

"G-Gray!"

Gray pulled back just in time, stroking Natsu through his orgasm. He bit his lip as the Dragonslayer came, watching the white ropes of seed coat his muscled abdomen.

Then he leaned in to lick it up, and Natsu could not breathe. Felt Gray's tongue lapping at him, hot and slow and teasing. Those blue eyes latched on his, and Natsu hoped Gray didn't have anything important to do today.

He wasn't getting out of that fucking bed for awhile.


	6. Skirt

Natsu didn't really believe Gray would honor their wager, but as he looked at the ice mage in his bed, he was _so fucking glad_ he had. Gray was on his hands and knees, shirtless as usual, but instead of those black pants he normally wore there was a short skirt coming to land high on his legs. Just above the black thigh highs Gray wore, a strip of milky skin visible between the stockings and the skirt, and Natsu wanted to run his tongue across it. The Dragonslayer climbed on the bed, sinking his teeth into that exposed flesh, eliciting a beautiful moan from the ice mage's lips.

"D-Don't fuck with me, Natsu. Get on with it." Natsu pulled back, grabbing Gray's ass through the thin fabric, rubbing circles with his thumbs that had it hitching up higher over those round cheeks.

"Did you wear panties for me, too?" The fire mage edged his fingers slowly up the inside of Gray's thighs, listening to his breath catch with a devious grin.

"No, you idiot, of course I didn't." Natsu leaned forward, the back of his hands brushing against the ice mage's sack before palming it roughly. He whispered in Gray's ear, licking at the shell as he spoke.

"Naked under this pretty little skirt, Gray? So ready for me, eh?" The dark haired mage let out an irritated sound through his teeth.

"Just fuck me already! This is degrading." Natsu rubbed his face back and forth across Gray's spine, pressing soft kisses to flushed skin there, mumbling between each one.

"Oooh, it shouldn't be. You... are so fucking _sexy_... no matter what you have on. Mmmmm.... but you're embarrassed... so your skin's all pink and pretty."

The noise Gray made at the praise what high and desperate, and Natsu had to grit his teeth as he got him ready. He didn't lie taking the ice mage on his hands and knees, so he flipped him over. Natsu wanted to see that beautiful face all shy and wet and blushed and wretched, and he clutched at Gray's stockings when he sank inside, listening to the ice mage's sounds with a smile.

Gray wore his skirt for hours, until it was so filthy with his own seed that he begged Natsu to take it off. The Dragonslayer complied, but only after his little ice mage promised he'd wear one again.

Natsu would go shopping tomorrow. Gray would look good in blue.


	7. Master

" _Please, sir._ "

Natsu tugged on the ropes that had Gray's legs spread open wide, the black fibers contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. It had taken over an hour to get the him wrapped just the way the Dragonslayer wanted, coiling and knotting and arranging those limbs just so. Now the ice mage was trembling, cock leaking obscenely against his stomach, and he writhed as best he could in his bonds. His skin was sweating and flushed, hands fisting open and closed on empty air as Natsu fingered him agonizingly slow.

"Please, what? You'll have to be more specific, love." Gray whined like an animal, shaft twitching as the fire mage brushed against his prostate. Rubbed slow circles on it, just enough pressure to tease, not enough to bring him over the edge. He was blindfolded, so Natsu did not have to resist the begging in those night blue eyes. But Gray's mouth was dripping saliva out one corner from hanging open so long, and every time he breathed out his whole body quaked. The ice mage was beautifully desperate, every inch of him pleading for Natsu to finish him.

"Please let me come, sir. Please, please, _please sir, please...._ " Natsu chuckled darkly, still twisting his fingers slowly, inexorably. Running his other hand over Gray's abdomen, up his chest. Scratching at the hair at the base of his shaft, sifting through it, but not touching that needy cock.

"Why should I let you come? Tell me." Gray's jaw shivered for a moment as he tried to form coherent words, and Natsu saw a tear slip from the bottom of the blindfold. He took it off, wiping the moisture from Gray's eyes and meeting his frantic stare.

"I-I-I've been so g-good, sir. I-I was still while you wrapped me, and I h-haven't come without permission, and I-I asked _nicely,_ and I've been _patient_ , and _please, sir,_ just l-let me-" His voice broke, and Natsu could no longer resist the call to claim his mate. The Dragonslayer climbed between his thighs, kissing those messy lips long and slow.

"You're right, you've been so good for me love. I'll give you what you need. Come as many times as you want. Okay?" Gray was nodding desperately, sniffling as Natsu pressed his crown into the ice mage's entrance. There was no resistance, not after he'd teased it open for so long, but it still clung tightly to his shaft. When his stomach was flush against Gray's cock, the dark haired mage let out a keening sound, all of him shaking but tension draining out of muscles that had been tight and aching.

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Anything for you."

The Dragonslayer did not wait for Gray to be ready, because he had been ready for quite some time now. Just started pounding into that slick little hole with a vengeance, and it was hardly any time at all before the ice mage erupted between them, seed hot and slippery on Natsu's chest. He did not pause, did not stroke Gray through it, nor was he surprised when the ice mage's cock was still hard. With the magic he'd used on the dark haired mage, it would be sunrise before they were sated.

It would be a beautiful night, and when the sun rose Natsu would carry his lover to the bathroom and wash him with gentle hands. Comb those tangled black locks, and kiss that rope burned skin. Whisper just how much he loved him, and listen to a broken voice mumble it in return.

Once Gray recovered, Natsu would probably get his ass kicked for teasing him for so long.

Then a few days later the ice mage would bring Natsu his collar and get on his knees. Saying _'Please sir, I need you.'_

And the Dragonslayer never said no.


	8. Rivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Rivers and Romance from Gratsu Week 2015

Gray felt dizzy as Natsu took his mouth, sand gritty beneath them, stars burning in the sky. Not burning as hot as he was though, not with Natsu's hands in his hair. He tasted like oranges and maybe vodka, and Gray had a brief moment of terror. What if Natsu was drunk, what if the next day he did not even remember this? Then the pink haired boy pulled back from their kiss, those eyes lucid and clear, just inches away. The tightness that had frozen Gray's chest loosened at the sight, that total awareness. Sharp clarity. He smiled down at Gray, brushing dark stands from his face. Thumbed over his lips as he spoke, voice low and rough, for only Gray to hear.

"Come home with me. My dad's not there, you can stay the night." Gray's eyes went wide in surprise, and Natsu must have gotten the wrong impression, because his face softened with worry. "Not like that! I just..." Natsu's knuckles ran over the dark haired boy's cheek, back and forth. His words were a whisper now, barely reaching Gray's ears, cheeks flushing. "I want to hold you, in my bed. It's late, and I'm tired, but I don't want you to go home. I feel like if you walk away none of this would even be real. I'd wake up all alone tomorrow wondering if it even happened, or if I just dreamed you actually wanting me."

Natsu stared at him hard, and Gray expected him to climb off so they could get to their feet, but he did not. Just waited, and it took a few moments for Gray to realize Natsu was holding his breath, biting his lip. Wanting on an answer. Was going to hold him there, pressed into the dirt, caging him in until he responded. 

Was not going to let Gray run away. As though that was an option now. Gray's feet would no sooner carry him away from Natsu than they would carry him into the sky. He was not sure they would do anything at all anymore besides chase after this boy, all white teeth and bright eyes and so much person it made Gray ache inside. He found himself smiling at the thought that Natsu wanted this, too, wanted to take Gray home. Wanted to hold him, in his bed. _Fuck._

_Fuck._

"Let's go home, then." Natsu smiled, that unfair fucking smile that would bring Gray to his knees if only he was standing, and in a tangle of limbs and rush they stood. The pair began moving down the riverbank, away from the bonfire and their friends, heading unerringly towards Natsu's house. A voice called after them, finally noticing their departure, but they did not respond. Natsu took his hand and started running, dragging Gray away from their friends with swift feet and strong fingers and a look in his eyes that made Gray's stomach twist.

He'd been to Natsu's house before, in his room time and time again. It had been awhile, though, and it felt completely different now as he toed his shoes off. Took off his jacket, tossing it in to the ground unceremoniously. Natsu threw a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt at him, and when he looked confused the pink haired boy just shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd want to sleep in jeans and a dirty shirt." So Gray fled into Natsu's bathroom and put on _his clothes, fuck, he was wearing his clothes now,_ and washed his face, and took a deep breath before heading back out into the bedroom.

Natsu was sitting on the bed in clean clothes, looking just as uncertain as Gray felt, and that helped more than anything else. That worried expression, biting that lip again, playing with his fingers. The dark haired boy crawled into the blankets next to him, nothing but the moonlight shining through the windows to illuminate them. There was a tension in the air, but it evaporated all at once as Natsu climbed on top of Gray, and he waited for a kiss that did not come. Instead those tanned hands traced his features, fingers shaking as they ran over Gray's nose. Across his eyebrows, along his jaws, green eyes eating him alive all the while. He had an expression that looked almost like pain on his face, and Gray felt his own turning confused in response.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Natsu met his gaze now, letting out a harsh breath.

"Why'd we wait so long?" Gray smiled, his own hands coming up to toy with those pastel strands.

" 'Cause we're stupid." Natsu pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes, holding Gray tight.

"I'm done being stupid."

They got lost in one another's mouths, hands clinging and hungry. They did not take off each others clothes, and Natsu's arousal ground into Gray's as he clutched him tight, but it was ignored, for now. Breathing the same air as Gray tasted the little whimpering noises Natsu made, hair soft under his fingers. Skin tanned and hot, and when he slid his lips down to taste it was just as sweet as he'd always imagined. Gray fell asleep with Natsu tucked into his chest, snoring like a freight train.

Gray did not think he would ever sleep as well again without that perfect sound in his ears.


End file.
